My Demons
by lasouris10
Summary: Anders et ses états d'âmes. Hawke est bien le seul à pouvoir le supporter. Songfic : My Demons de Starset


_Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il perdait pied. Il avait l'impression de sombrer. Ces trois dernières années l'avaient vu changer énormément. Il avait commencé à mettre son plan à exécution et à présent il devait trouver le bon moment pour agir.

Il savait que les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il voyait bien que le nain tentait vainement de lui arracher un sourire. Il avait les nerfs à vifs. Vraiment.

Ce qui le faisait rire autrefois n'avait à présent plus que le don de grandement l'énerver.

Justice était plus agité aussi. Il avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus souvent son calme, et parfois le contrôle.

Son attitude lui valait des remarques désobligeantes de l'elfe et des regards inquiets de la part de Varric.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il savait qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Il leur en voulait pour cela parfois.

Il en était au point d'en vouloir au monde entier de ne pas comprendre la situation des Mages. De ne pas vouloir voir qu'ils étaient oppressés.

Varric avait aidé, à sa manière. Il avait payé les bandits pour qu'ils laissent sa clinique en paix mais les bandits n'étaient que le cadet de ses soucis. Les Templiers eux, ne se privaient pas de tourner autour de sa clinique.

Sa présence dans cette ville était une grosse erreur. Elle était pleine de Templiers trop zélés.

Et d'un Chevalier-Capitaine qui avait perdu la tête.

La situation des Mages s'étaient tellement aggravée qu'il s'attendait à chaque instant à voir débarquer les Templiers et se faire emmener.

On voulait, on voudrait le faire taire, le faire disparaître comme les autres.

L'Apaiser.

Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse une telle chose arriver. Et Hawke... comme s'il pouvait prendre ce risque.

Il avait envoyé tant de missives à la Grande Prêtresse Elthina. Il avait même rédigé des manifestes qu'il lui avait expédié... Tous restant sans réponse.

Il devait frapper un grand coup pour se faire entendre. A ce niveau, plus personne n'était innocent. Les ignorants ne l'étaient pas plus que les autres.

Il devait le faire.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Il n'y avait que quelques moments où il ne ruminait pas sa vengeance. Le soir, auprès de Hawke. Il l'écoutait parler, il le regardait s'agiter et ça le détendait.

Les premiers temps, il arrivait encore à s'amuser de ses pitreries mais avec le temps il n'y était plus parvenu.

Il savait que lui seul pouvait le comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le pouvait pas totalement.

A la différence de lui, Hawke n'avait pas eut à souffrir d'un passage au Cercle.

Il le soutenait, c'était vrai, mais à quel point avait-il conscience de la situation ?

Il n'y avait définitivement qu'entre ses bras qu'il avait l'occasion de tout oublier. Sa présence à ses côtés lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours lui-même.

Il était conscient de représenter un danger. Il avait mit l'homme en garde tellement de fois. Et pourtant il n'en avait nullement tenu compte.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer ne pas se perdre.

Hawke saurait faire le nécessaire. Il saurait l'arrêter si besoin. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur finalement, c'était qu'il l'aide.

Il ne devait pas céder à Justice, il se devait de le faire lui-même. Il ne devait pas devenir ce qu'il haïssait.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

C'était trop tard pour arrêter. Trop tard pour stopper Justice. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il ne pouvait plus abandonner à présent.

Il avait utilisé Hawke pour créer cette chose, il ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable, il faisait ce qu'il devait être fait. Cet acte... il espérait causer une prise de conscience.

Il n'y avait plus d'innocents.

Il était allé loin. Si loin que plus rien ne serait capable de l'en sortir.

Il était constamment énervé, toujours sur la défensive, horriblement méfiant.

Et impatient.

Impatient de pouvoir passer enfin à l'étape suivante.

Mais Justice parvenait à prendre le dessus plus souvent, trop souvent. Il fallait qu'il reste sain d'esprit pour la suite.

Il devait le faire, le voir, le sentir. Lui-même.

Et seul Hawke parvenait à le calmer, parvenait à le garder tel qu'il était ou le faire redevenir lui-même.

Il avait besoin de lui. De ce semblant de stabilité qu'il y avait entre eux. Ça lui permettait de garder la tête sur les épaules.

Justice avait tort. Hawke n'était pas une distraction. Ou plutôt si, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Ce n'était que grâce à lui qu'il parvenait à rester lui-même.

Il avait besoin de lui.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

A aucun autre moment il se sentait aussi bien. A aucun autre moment il avait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux.

Et le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus brutale. Reprendre chaque jour à nouveau conscience que les choses n'allaient qu'en empirant.

Alors il s'accordait ce moment de répit, cette étreinte qui lui permettait de prendre une bouffée d'air. De sortir la tête de l'eau le temps d'une nuit, d'une heure, une seconde.

Le regard de Hawke lui pesait parfois. Ce regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose et il fermait les yeux. Il l'encourageait ?

Voulait-il la même chose que lui ? Un monde où les Mages seraient libres. Un monde où aucun d'entre eux n'auraient besoin de se cacher ou de vivre enfermés. D'être séparé de sa famille.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que sa solution n'aurait pas des conséquences trop désastreuses.

Il allait mettre tout le monde dos au mur. Mages et Templiers. Si les Mages n'étaient pas capables de se rebeller d'eux-mêmes... alors il allait les y forcer. Pour leur propre bien.

Il devait le faire quitte à se perdre.

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme, sa stabilité, il fallait qu'il se retrouve.

Justice devenait intenable, il devenait de plus en plus violent. Il se perdait de plus en plus souvent.

Il ne devait pas se laisser surpasser par l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le tenir éloigné.

Il pouvait probablement compter sur Hawke pour cela. Il ne voulait pas se perdre.

La nécessité de sa relation avec lui devenait de plus en plus clair. De plus en plus vraie.

Hawke serait-il toujours là pour l'empêcher de sombrer ? Serait-il toujours là pour le soutenir ou le stopper ?

Il lui avait pardonné l'explosion de la Chantrie. Il avait demandé de se battre à leurs côtés. Il lui accordait visiblement toujours sa confiance.

Il ne supporterait plus d'être abandonné à présent. Hawke lui était devenu bien trop indispensable. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de le faire redevenir lui-même. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _you make everything okay_

 _We are one and the same_

 _you take all of the pain away_

A présent, la guerre allait commencer et les choses allaient enfin pouvoir avancer. Hawke était à ses côtés, tout irait bien maintenant.

Ils allaient pouvoir libérer les Cercles. Ensemble. Hawke le comprenait, il pensait la même chose. La perspective qu'il l'aide lui semblait bien moins effrayante désormais.

Il serait à ses côtés et à eux deux ils changeraient les choses. Il avait réussi.

Il se sentait enfin libre, libéré.

L'oppression des Mages était enfin en passe d'être supprimée. Des pertes auraient lieu mais elles seraient nécessaires. Elles l'étaient.

Ils allaient enfin y arriver.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien.

Justice avait retrouvé un certain calme à présent que sa vengeance avait été plus ou moins accomplie. Il semblait satisfait.

Hawke l'avait aidé indirectement à accéder à la réussite de sa tâche.

Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à réellement trouver un moyen de libérer Justice.

Tout irait bien.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

Tout allait enfin pour le mieux.

Les Cercles étaient enfin libres.

Il profitait de se répit avec Hawke.

Sa tâche était terminée. Un vote s'était prononcé en faveur de l'émancipation des Mages.

Tout était enfin en marche. On n'avait plus besoin de lui. La rébellion avait commencée.

Il pouvait enfin profiter de son amour.

C'est ce qu'il pensait...

Puis les Gardes des Ombres commencèrent à disparaître.

 **FIN**


End file.
